Shredders are well known devices for destroying substrate articles, such as documents, CDs, floppy disks, etc. Typically, users purchase shredders to destroy sensitive articles, such as credit card statements with account information, documents containing company trade secrets, etc.
Typically, a shredder has a shredder mechanism contained within a housing, and the housing has a feed opening enabling substrates to be fed into the shredder mechanism. As with other mechanical devices, wear may be reduced and performance may be maintained by proper lubrication of moving parts. In particular, wear on cutting blades of the shredder mechanism and load on the shredder motor can be reduced by oiling the cutting blades.